


Filling Holes

by amarielah



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Bromance to Romance, But canon-compliant up to very recent comics, Companionable Snark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, Human Disaster Wade Wilson, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter Parker is a Serial Monogamist, Peter Parker: less hetero than you might think, Pop Culture, Reconciliation, Slice of Life, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarielah/pseuds/amarielah
Summary: Both Peter and Wade have hit a rough patch in their lives. A reunion on a rooftop begins in a fight, ends in a hug, and starts them both down the bumpy, long, circuitous path to healing.





	1. Rooftop Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Canon saw fit to make Wade miserable in the clusterfuck that was Secret Empire. I intend to fix that. As much as I love Wade being despicable, I also think he can be so much more. With that in mind, there's one person who can truly bring out the best in him. 
> 
> And maybe this time he won't bring out the worst in Peter.

Peter knew that he was going to have trouble the moment he spotted Deadpool while he was out on patrol.

He hadn't seen the merc' in months - not since they'd come to blows over Wade selling stolen S.H.I.E.L.D technology on the black market. Peter was still a bit sore about it, if he was being honest.

So, despite the growing knot of dread in the pit of stomach, Peter intercepted Wade on the roof of a department store in Soho. He had the feeling that he was going to regret that decision sooner rather than later.

"You're being sneakier than usual," he noted dryly.

Wade straightened to his feet from where he'd been crouching near the edge of the roof, turning to look at Peter. He was perfectly relaxed. "Not  _sneaking_ , Webs. Just not doing anything interesting enough to bother with a show. This adventure wouldn't even warrant its own issue."

Peter crossed his arms over his chest. "You popping off some small-time mobster?"

"Don't know; don't care," Wade admitted. "I just know that I'm getting money in exchange for a body." He snickered. "Heh.  _Popping off_. You think the mafia realizes how dirty that sounds?"

Peter huffed out a breath. "I can't believe I actually missed you," he said, before he could think better of it. Because of course it would be right then that his brain-to-mouth filter would choose to fail him.

"Aww," Wade cooed. "I missed you too, Webs. And here I thought you were still all pissy about that little misunderstanding we had a while back."

Peter took a deep, calming breath, working hard to keep his temper under control. "Can you just... _not_ kill anybody tonight? As a favor?"

"Eh, I'm not really in generous mood these days." There was an undertone in Wade's voice that almost made Peter shiver. "Buuut...I might be down for some quid-pro-quo."

"I'm listening," said Peter, as his dread mounted even further.

Wade cocked his head to the side, stroking his chin. "Well, this  _is_ just a regular contract. Nothing on the line for me but money. So..."

Peter tensed. He'd lost Parker Industries and all the wealth he'd gained with it. But if Wade offered to take compensation rather than putting up a fight...

Well, maybe Peter was down with that. "So?"

Wade was silent for an uncomfortably long time, especially in light of his usual loquaciousness. " _So_ , I'll let this one go, if you agree to let me give you a blowjob."

Peter's eyes widened under the mask. Wade's perverse sense of humor wasn't anything new, but this joke was in especially poor taste. "Not funny, Wade."

"Not  _joking_ , baby boy," said Deadpool. It was an epithet Wade hadn't used in a very long time - not since back before they'd become friends. Or ex-friends, as it were. Peter's stomach gave an odd little  _twist_.

"When you're asking for sexual favors as a price for not murdering someone, isn't it generally supposed to be the other way around?" asked Peter, because he was confused and a little freaked out.

Okay, a lot freaked out.

"Oh no, Spidey - Deadpool doesn't play that way. I'm not down with having the mouths of uninterested parties anywhere near my nethers." His tone was serious, despite the standard Deadpool absurdity of his wording. "Think of it more like me doing  _you_ a  _double_ -favor. I just wanna show you a good time, and all you have to do is give it a chance. If it ain't your cup of tea, we'll call it even anyway."

It was an interesting moral dilemma, at least. It would certainly ensure that at least one person would be spared that night, and without any need for violence.

But they were still terms that Peter could never agree to.

"I think you need a  _hug_ , Wade," said Peter. "And therapy."

"We can hug, too," Wade replied, as if he was being completely reasonable. "Special  _adult_ hugs, even. But this isn't about what I  _need_ , baby boy. It's about what I  _want_."

It wasn't like Wade had ever been subtle about finding Spider-Man attractive. Even back when they'd only barely interacted, and Wade was doing the whole 'no homo' routine. But Peter had never figured it to be anything more than a kind of abstract interest. Something that Wade would never seriously act on. Something that was half a joke.

But Wade wasn't joking just then.

"I'm not really down with any kind of transactional sex," said Peter, at length. "Just, in general. For present and future reference."

Wade shrugged. "So I'll blow you and then still kill the guy. Problem solved."

Peter sighed. "I'm gonna go with 'no' for both of those things," he said, then shot some webbing in Wade's direction.

Which Wade dodged easily, while simultaneously drawing his katanas. "So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" His voice dropped into a predatory rumble. "Let's play,  _heartmate_." Wade swiped at Peter with the twin blades, and Peter flipped out of range.

"You gonna throw the laser-sharks at me again?" Peter asked, once he'd landed a safe distance away.

"Nah," said Wade, straightening and assuming a relaxed but practiced attack stance. "Only the best for my Spidey. I'll come up with something fresh."

Everything about this was wrong.  _Wade_ was wrong.

Honestly, it felt a lot more like a performance than anything else. 'Cause sure, Wade had killed Peter Parker,  _twice_ , when he'd thought Peter Parker was using homeless people as lab rats. But after everything they'd been though together, Peter was pretty sure that he didn't have the stomach to kill  _Spider-Man_.

So when Wade moved in for another assault with his katanas, Peter stood his ground. It wasn't an easy task, with his Spider-sense screaming at him to  _move right the hell now,_ but he managed it. There was a moment, just as Deadpool was about to reach him, when Peter was sure he'd made a fatal mistake. That Wade was gonna skewer him like one of those fried Cambodian tarantulas that Peter'd seen on some Travel Channel show.

Except Wade was tossing his katanas aside, his momentum such that he went careening bodily into Peter, toppling him onto his back. Peter let out a pained cry as his back hit the concrete of the roof.

"Shit,  _fuck_ ," said Wade, who was pinning him down with his whole body and making no move to stop. "I could'a seriously-" He was trembling. "For fuck's sake, Spidey!"

Peter didn't do anything for a few long moments, debating whether or not he should just shove Wade off. After Wade's trembling failed to dissipate, however, he decided that this would be an exceedingly bad idea. So he wrapped his arms around the other man instead, pulling him in even closer. Wade needed a hug; Peter may as well be the one to give it to him.

"...Did something happen to Ellie?" he asked.

" _Fuck you_ ," said Wade, the words harsh and rasping. Then, much more softly: "I fucked up real bad, Webs. I -  _fuck_ \- I ruined  _everything_."

"Is she okay, though?" Peter asked, because he really liked Ellie and really wanted her to be okay.

"...Yeah." Wade's trembling got worse. "I made sure."

Peter had the feeling that this was as much as he was gonna get on that particular topic. And truthfully, he was okay with that. He wasn't sure he wanted to know exactly what Wade had done to alienate the little girl. "And Shiklah?" he asked, much more hesitantly.

"She left me for Dracula," Wade replied, voice oddly flat. "We got into a fight. Things got messy. It was always gonna happen."

So that explained it. Wade's entire support network had fallen apart, and he'd fallen back on bad habits to cope. And Peter had a feeling he knew exactly when the downward spiral had started.

Peter patted Wade's back awkwardly, his stomach squirming with guilt. Wade had been doing so well until he'd compromised his own happiness in order to preserve Peter's literal eternal soul. Wade's bodily state reflected his mental state, it had turned out. The cancer that afflicted Wade once he'd acquired his healing factor was psychological, spiritual - and Peter had effectively injected Wade with a hefty does of existential radiation.

"I'm so sorry, Wade."

Wade snorted. "What've  _you_ got to be sorry for? You're one of the few things in this world that isn't made of runny diarrhea."

Peter swallowed past a sudden lump in his throat. "I put you in a position where you felt like you had to kill again. For  _my_ sake."

"You mean that thing with Itsy Bitsy?" Wade shifted so that his chin was resting on Peter's shoulder, his breath fanning out against Peter's neck. Peter could feel the damp heat of it through his suit. "I'd tell you not to feel bad about it, but that really depends on if it's 'gift-basket'-level guilt or 'pity sex'-level guilt. 'Cause, full disclosure - I will graciously accept your pity sex."

Peter could feel the truth of those words pressing against his upper thigh. His face flushed hotly beneath his mask. "Wade..."

Wade let out a shuddering sigh, his arms pressing in tighter against Peter's sides. "Yeah, I know: I ruined it. You're just really sweet and funny and attractive and smell really good. And you're still hugging me even though I almost killed you and then made it weird."

The thing was, Peter could feel his body responding in kind. Could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He took a deep breath. "If - if I ever wanted to do something like that...with you...I wouldn't want it to feel like I was taking advantage of you."

Wade chuckled in a sad kind of way. "To paraphrase his Excellency Sir Mixalot: 'use me, use me, 'cause you ain't that average boo-tay'. Have I mentioned that I'm still rich? 'Cause I'll buy you a 'Benz, baby boy."

Peter couldn't help but laugh, his stomach going all gooey and squirmy in a way it hadn't for a guy since his on-again, off-again, mostly-rationalized-away crush on Harry. It just figured that his Secret Bi-Curious Feelings(tm) would show up again for  _Wade freaking Wilson,_  of all the men in the world _._

But...he'd gone down that road before. And Felicia'd been several orders of magnitude lower than Wade on the People Who Complicate Peter Parker's Life scale.

It had been exhausting enough just being Wade's  _friend_.

The guilt redoubled at that very uncharitable thought, and Peter released his arms from the embrace to push Wade back. Wade was ahead of him, though, pulling away and getting to his feet. He then moved to retrieve his discarded katanas.

"So, uh, I'll just be going to kill that guy now," said Wade, who at least had the decency to sound abashed.

Peter sighed heavily, also standing. "Will you come get something to eat with me instead?"

"Like...a date?" Wade paused mid-bend. The hope and shock in his voice made Peter's dumb, traitorous heart go all mushy.

"...It can be," Peter said. "I'm single right now, and - God help me - I  _do_ care about you. So...I'm willing to give it a shot, it you're willing to give not killing people a shot."

Wade was trembling again. "Shit, Webs - you're gonna ruin my brand. They're marketing me as  _Despicable Deadpool_."

Peter frowned. "Is that a 'no'?"

Wade straightened, sheathing the katana across his back. "It's a 'let me buy you tacos and share my thoughts on _Star Wars_  in excruciating detail'." His manic grin was visible in the fabric of his mask.

"That sounds nice," said Peter Parker, king of charm, as a small smile spread across his face. Because, somehow, despite everything, it really did sound nice.

Evidently, Wade wasn't the only one of them who needed therapy.


	2. The Big Reveal

They went on a lot of maybe-dates in the subsequent weeks. Wade was apparently happy to stick around in New York as long as he had a reason; he hadn't been taking jobs because he'd needed the money, after all.

And Peter found that was more than happy to  _be_  the reason for Wade sticking around. Also, for him not killing people. That was pretty great, too.

He didn't ask Wade to help him out on the hero front, though, and Wade never offered. The few details Wade shared of what had happened to him during their time apart made it clear that he wasn't ready for that. Mostly, they ate greasy Mexican food or pizza and talked about shared nerdy interests, or whatever random non-personal crap was on their minds.

At some point, Peter realized that the days when they met were always the ones when he felt the least shitty. And that the highlight of those days was always the time he spent with Wade. And that this was especially true when he and Wade were sitting close together - when he'd get the occasional graze of a hand or thigh.

So, once he was sure of what he felt, and where he wanted to go with it, he texted Wade his apartment address.

He just hoped that he wasn't making an irreparable mistake.

* * *

Peter was wearing just the mask of his costume with a regular shirt and jeans, hanging upside-down from the ceiling. It was all a little convoluted and melodramatic, admittedly, but the theatrics were necessary. He'd convinced Wade that Spider-Man and Peter Parker were distinctly separate people, back when he'd had the support and resources required to have an in-the-know body double on-call. So it would take some obvious cues to undo that particular deception. Like, say, hanging from the ceiling and actually  _pulling off_  the mask.

Wade arrived through the window, because doors were obviously beneath him. "Gotta say, Spidey - meeting at your ex-boss' new, much shittier apartment is kinda kinky."

And of course he already knew who the apartment belonged to. Wade was a very thorough guy, once you got to know him. "How do you know he's my ex-boss?" said Peter, flipping down to a crouch on the floor.

"What? You working for him pro-bono?" Wade slapped his hands over his masked cheeks and let out an exaggerated gasp. "Don't tell me it's  _for bono_."

"That was just  _weak_ , DP." He straightened up, heart pounding. It was do-or-die time. "Actually, the truth is that Peter Parker never  _was_ my boss." He didn't give Wade a chance to come to any conclusions for himself. More importantly, he didn't give  _himself_ the chance to get cold feet. He just reached for his mask and pulled it off. "Surprise," he said awkwardly, putting the mask on a rickety old coffee table.

Deadpool just...stood there.

Peter walked up to him cautiously, stomach twisting uncomfortable. "Um...you okay?" When Wade failed to answer, Peter reached up and began to pull off his mask. He was met with no resistance.

Wade's eyes, once revealed, were very wide. His face still bore its characteristic scars. It took what seemed like a very long time for him to finally speak. At least, it was a very long time by Deadpool's standards. Peter used the time to place Wade's mask next to his on the table.

"You're  _Peter Parke_ r," he finally said, staring straight ahead. Peter could see that his hands were starting to shake.

"Yeah," said Peter.

"I killed you." Wade's hands had clenched into fists. "I  _shot you in the head_  and then had Shiklah bring you back and then I killed you  _again_."

"...Yeah."

"And then I was so fucking shocked when you were acting weird. I  _lectured_ you about how you were supposed to be better than me. But the only reason you were acting that way was because I  _fucking killed you_."

Peter swallowed. "It sounds really bad when you put it that way," he said. "But we both know it was more complicated than that."

Wade stared down at the floor. "I sent you to that nightmare in Limbo, Webs. I gave Mephisto the ammunition he needed to fuck you over. And...you apologized to  _me_ for what went down with Itsy Bitsy. Like it was somehow your own fault that you were all fucked up inside."

This was bad: Wade was freaking out, and a freaked-out Wade was a Wade at his most self-destructive. Which was to say, his most  _generally_ destructive.

Peter took a step closer, choosing his next words very carefully. "Yeah, Wade - you screwed up. You killed an innocent man and caused him a lot of unnecessary suffering." He placed his hands on each side of Wade's face, feeling the texture of Wade's scars against his sensitive palms. They were surprisingly soft. "But I already forgave you for it. It's in the past."

Wade blinked slowly, his eyes finally focusing on Peter's face. "...Holy  _shit_ you're pretty," he murmured. His mouth quirked up in a tired half-smile. "It actually feels kinda good to finally admit it out loud. The first time I saw that photo of you on your aunt's wall I was in  _such_ denial over how pretty you were. Like, 'ooh, look at the skinny nerd hurr durr'. Fragile masculinity can be a huge bitch, ya know?"

"...When were you in Aunt May's house?" asked Peter, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Dunno," Wade admitted. "I still had Madcap and Bong in my head back then, so I wasn't all there a lot of the time, and involuntary time travel was involved. The only thing I can tell you for sure is that your aunt's old-lady friend was a  _huge_ pain in the ass, and that you  _totally rocked_  that vintage look."

Peter huffed out a laugh, letting his hands drop away from Wade's cheeks. "You've lived an interesting life, DP."

"Yeah," said Wade, all hint of humor draining out of him. "That's one word for it. Like that time I was manipulated into shooting the love of my life in the head? What a fucking  _riot_."

The breath caught in Peter's throat.

Wade's eyes went wide. "Oh, shit. Just ignore that thing I said about you being the love of my life. I say that about practically everyone! It's like a catchphrase!" He smacked his forehead with a fist. "Okay, no. That's a really obvious lie. May as well just own it." His ran the same hand over his scalp, until it came to rest in the back of his neck. "I've been in love with you for...a while. Longer than my aforementioned fragile masculinity would like to admit. I get that you're not there yet - that you may  _never_ be there. Which would be the best thing for you, honestly, since people who give a shit about me tend to wind up dead. Or fucked over. Or - best case - tragically disappointed. Pretty sure I'm already three for three with you."

Peter's heart was beating very hard, something warm and overwhelming bubbling up in his chest. "Wade," he said, voice cracking.

"Yeah?" Wade replied, sounding terrified.

"I would really like for you to kiss me right now."

"...For realsies?"

Peter choked out a laugh. It sounded vaguely hysterical. "For fuck's sake, Wade - YES."

Wade just stood there for a few long, silent seconds, his mouth hanging open. And then he was surging forward, crushing their mouths together like his life depended on it. Peter was genuinely surprised that it didn't trigger his spidey-sense. That was, until Wade's tongue was in his mouth - at which point he lost most of his capacity for rational thought.

He was breathing hard when Wade broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together. "Such  _language_ , Petey. You kiss your auntie with that mouth?"

Peter chuckled breathlessly. "I think I'm entitled to a slip, since you're the most frustrating person on the planet." He bit his bottom lip, snagging Wade around the waist and pulling him closer. Both of them were hard already.

"Sweet Baby Jesus," Wade murmured. "Am I finally gonna get to see Spidey Junior?"

"Not if you keep calling it that," Peter replied. It was an outright lie, but  _still_.

Wade smiled, but there was a sad quality to it that made Peter's chest go all tight. "I see what you're doing here. Just FYI."

Well, it wasn't like Peter was trying to be subtle. He initiated the kiss this time, taking it slow and gentle. Savoring the warmth of Wade's all-too-willing mouth. Then, pulling back, he said, "Distracting you from your self-loathing for a while is just a bonus. Promise."

Wade swallowed visibly. "I get it.  _You_ already dealt with the whole me-killing-you thing. You've moved on and - because you're a saintly fucking martyr - forgiven me. But _I_ just found out about it. And my brain keeps supplying me with helpful reminders about how that bullet looked going into your skull."

Peter guessed he was lucky that he didn't actually remember that part at all. He hadn't even felt any pain. "I didn't forgive you because I'm a saint  _or_ a martyr, Wade. I did it because I like having you in my life too much to handle being angry at you all the time." He wet his suddenly too-dry lips, trying to think of the right way to express such confusing, overwhelming feelings in words. Eventually, he settled on: "And...maybe that's messed up. Maybe  _I'm_ messed up. But...that hole inside of me, that Mephisto said I'd always have?" He curled his hands into the fabric of Wade's suit. "It feels a whole lot smaller when you're around. And I didn't even realize it until I noticed how big it got when you were gone."

"Oh," said Wade.

"Yeah," said Peter.

"Hot damn," said Wade, who was starting to tremble. "I'm too emotionally overwhelmed to even make a joke about holes."

"Score one for Peter Parker," said Peter, feeling just a little like he was going to cry.

Wade released a shuddering sigh. "So...can I suck your dick now? Super duper pretty please with whipped cream on top?"

Peter's entire body throbbed. "Don't get me wrong, Wade - that sounds amazing. But..."

"Peter. Petey-pie. Spidey-patootie. I get that you're a gentlemen and you don't wanna 'take advantage' while I'm so obviously emotionally compromised. But I'm  _always_ gonna be emotionally compromised when I'm with you in any kind of romantical capacity." His warm breath tickled Peter's lips. "You  _wreck_ me, baby boy. In the best kinda way. And I just really,  _really_ wanna show you my appreciation by giving you a metric fuck-ton of orgasms."

"Okay, I get it - I'm not taking advantage of you. But I still think our first time together should be a bit more...mutually participatory?" He flushed hotly. "I mean, I've never been with another guy before..."

"Aaaah," breathed Wade. "I totes understand now, Webs. We'll save any dick-sucking, mutual or otherwise, for when you're a bit less out-of-your-depth. I managed to hold back in Weirdworld when you were all adorable and needy, so I can manage to hold back now."

'Adorable and needy' in Wade-speak apparently translated to 'grievously injured and mostly unconscious', but it made sense. Peter remembered how much Wade had enjoyed nursing him back to health in that bizarre pocket dimension. In hindsight, he was thankful that Wade hadn't made a move back then, since Peter hadn't even been up for  _acknowledging_ his growing attraction just yet, let alone confronting it. But considering the possibilities of what Wade  _could_ have done to him made his cock twitch impatiently against his jeans. "So...fumbling around like horny teenagers is a go?"

"Oh  _hell_ yes," said Wade, before he swept Peter into his arms, bridal-style.

Peter flushed even deeper. "You still owe me an apology for that time you threw me off a bridge," he said, trying not to squirm.

"And for that time I used an image inducer to disguise myself as you in order to infiltrate your college!" Wade added, a little too cheerfully. "It was during the time travel escapade I mentioned a few paragraphs up." Peter decided that he really needed to hear that whole story at some point in the near future. "But trust me, baby boy: I  _am_ gonna make it up to you." He reached the bedroom in short order, plopping Peter down on the mattress. He was grinning from ear to ear, blue eyes positively  _sparkling_. "A metric fuck-ton of orgasms, remember?"

Peter rolled his eyes, reached up, and pulled Wade down to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those non-comic-readers who might be following this fic: all the events Deadpool mentions in this chapter are canon. Glorious, glorious canon.
> 
> Also, Madcap and Bong were Deadpool's white and yellow boxes, respectively.


End file.
